I'll Protect You
by Merida37
Summary: The arrival of the two princesses made the kingdom of dunbroch happier. Several urs later, time has come wherein merida faces her bethroval. The day before the bethroval, she runaway and she was kidnapped by an old friend. How will merida and elsa handle the situation?can she escape from the hands of an evil one?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE ARRIVAL**

It was winter in the Kingdom of Dunbroch, the highland air is way too and snow starting to fall from the sky. Everyone is so excited especially King Fergus because this day, his beloved wife and queen will deliver their child. It has been six months wherein their kingdom awaited for the arrival of the child. Everyone was so excited including their servants of the royal family. The royal family has been good to them and it gave them so much happiness to how happy their beloved king and queen. The queen was laying in her bed together with her husband, sitting right next to her caressing her hair. Doing nothing except for just laying in bed makes her feel exhausted. She wanted to do the something, but her husband restrict her from doing anything since he's afraid that accidents might happen that will put his beloved wife and child in danger.

"Oh love, this will be the happiest day of my entire life." The king made a smile to her and places his hands to his wife's stomach to caress it.

"Aye mae tae Fergus. I just hope that I can be a good mother tae our child." The queen made a small smile. For the past few days, before this day comes, thoughts are dwelling on her that she might not be able to be a good mother for her child and she doesn't want that to happen.

"Yae worry tae much love. Of course yae will! Yae've been a great wife and queen so I'm absolutely sure that yae will be able tae raise well our child and be a good mother." Fergus leaned his head to his wife and laid a kiss to her forehead and made an encouraging words. He understands how elinor feels because he feels the same way too. After a couple of minutes, Elinor felt a strong kick in her stomach which made her make a groaning sound and sweat started to form all over her face. Fergus got alarmd and he doesn't know what to do but just stare at his wife.

"Fergus! Do—nt just stare at me!, ca—ll doctor Philips."

Fergus nodded and quickly went outside their room and run as fast as he could to call for doctor Philips while Elinor started to scream in pain and sweat was now all over her face. Couple of seconds, Fergus finally arrived together with Doctor Philips and his assistant Fiona.

"M'Lord, its time."

Fergus eyes widened and a smile beamed on his face even thought the child hadn't arrived yet. Doctor Philips knew how escited the king is which made him just stand by the door.

"Ahhh yer highness, I'm sorry tae say but yae need tae be outside faer now." Fergus nodded and placed his hands on Philip's shoulder which made him a little bit nervous.

"Please handle my wife well." Doctor Philips nodded and Fergus made his way outside the room.

**AFTER 2 HOURS… **

King Fergus keep on pacing back and forth outside the room. He was womdering why does it take this too long to deliver a child. He was kinda bit worry and he wanted to get inside and check what is going on inside the room. But then the worriedness he felt, turned into nervousnedd when the doctor finally open the door and he gestured him to get inside. As he was approaching inside, His heart was pounding and He can't believe that this is what it feels like when you have your first child. His eyes narrowed when he saw his wife carrying a sleeping child. Elinor look at him and made a smile. Fergus went beside his wife and he saw his little love. HE asked his wife if he could carry it in herarms and the queen nodded. It was a beautiful girl just like her mother. Due to her cuteness, he places his index finger to the sleeping child, the child grabs it which made them both chuckled.

"She's strong love." The king smiled again and elinor made the same reaction.

"Aye she is. Just like yae darling."

"Fiona?"

The queen look at Fiona and the servant approached her and gave her the other child. Fergus was busy staring at the child he's holding. When he entered the room lately, he didn't notice that Fiona, was actually carrying his other daughter.

"Fergus?"

"Yes love?" Still his attention was at the child his carrying and elinor chuckled.

"Fergus, meet our second daughter."

Fergus was stunned again, and smiled at his wife. He went nearer to his wife to see the beauty of his second child.

"Oh Elinor, she's gorgeous again." The king's eyes produces single tears due to happiness and Elinor can't help but to have the same reaction just like her husband.

"Thank ye love. I told yae this will be the happiest day of my life." After a couple of minutes, doctor Philips and Fiona knew that this time they should leave to give the royal family a bonding time. Philips and Fiona nodded and as they was about to leave the queen called them and say thank you for both of them. The two gave them a nod and bowed. Suddenly Fergus stood up and approached the two before they could get out the room.

"Thank yae faer handling my wife and child very well. By the way, who is the eldest?"

"Its our pleasure your highness, the eldest is the one yaer carrying m'Lord." King Fergus smiled at the both and the two bowed and made their way outside the room. As the door closes, he went back to be near at his wife.

"Elinor wot name yae would give faer our two dear princesses?"

"the eldest will be named as Merida and the youngest will be named as Elsa. By the way Fergus who was the eldest? Have yae ask them because I quite forgot tae asked them."

"That's a pretty good name love. Aye I did. The eldest is the one I'm carrying and the youngest is the one that yer carrying love." The king went beside his wife and sitted right next to her.

"Merida and Elsa Of Dunbroch, welcome tae aer family." The two kisses their daughters forehead and smiled. The arrival of the two princesses made the king and queen felt so much happiness. They knew that being a parent will be hard but all they know is that they will try their best to be the best mother and father for their two princess.

**YEY! That's chapter one! I'm really fan of frozen and brave and I can't help to write something about it!=) the title I think is just temporary for now since I still don't know if it fits well to the story. I already have in mind the flow of this story and chapter two is on its way!=) Hope you like it and Sorry for my bad English. I'm still trying to practice it. =) Hugs to all!=))**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: A MOTHER'S LOVE**

Everyone was sleeping in the castle of Dunbroch except for one princess. It was still midnight when Merida woke up and hopped on her sister's bed.

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake! Wake up!"

"Merida go back to sleep."

"The sun will rise soon so we better wake up and play!"

"Merida it's too early."

"C'mon now! Wake up! Wake up! Let's play!"

"Go play by yourself!"

Elsa shoved her sister off her bed. Merida fell on the floor with a thud and pouted for her sister's action but then a bright smile beamed on her face and hopped back to the bed and opened her sister's eyes.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Since she loved her sister so much, how can she resist that request from her? Merida was actually giving her a cutty puppy look eyes which cause her to giggle. Merida was holding her hands as they were running down the stairs going to their playroom. As they were inside the room, both girls spun around producing tiny fits of cute laughter.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Merida giggled and Elsa made her sister's request. She formed a snow ball on her hands and throws it up in the air creating falling snowflakes. Elsa discovered her magic when she was 6 years old. They were having a picnic party outside their castle when Mor'du tries to attack them and due to her fear, she accidentally created an ice barrier to serve as their protection from the bear. At first, she isolated herself from others including her sister and her family for some reasons that she feels different and afraid that she might hurt someone. This broke the king and queen hearts, without hesitation, they talked to their daughter and explained that everyone is different in their own ways. That the magical power she possessed is a gift and should be embraced. With that words coming from her mother and father, she somehow managed to control her powers but there were still times that fear took over her.

"This is amaziiiiiinnnnggg!" As the snowflakes fell all over the room Merida spun around and giggling. The two princesses were having fun for almost 2 hours in the snowy room. Snowball fight, creating snowman and other things that a child would normally do when they are in a snow. As the two girls were playing and having fun with each other, the queen was actually behind the door, peaking at her two daughters and smiled showed on her face. Seeing her two wee darlings makes her happy. She knew that the bond they have will never be torn easily. She opened the door and walked decently. Merida was so busy creating her snowball that she actually didn't noticed that their mother was walking towards them. When Elsa saw her mother, she felt nervousness because she knows how strict her mother is. The temperature on the room dropped low and Queen Elinor rubbed her arms as she was getting closer to her two daughters. Merida throws a snowball on Elsa hitting her on the side of her head which made her to shot a glare to her sister. Merida laughed loudly for her sister's reaction.

"Why are you two are still awake?" The queen knelt down until she was the same height with her daughters.

"Mum." The two girls made a sarcastic smile to their mother.

"Come here." The queen instructed sternly and the two princesses made a deep sighed. They approached their mother nervously then suddenly the queen pulled her two daughters towards her enveloping them to her arms and landed a lot of kisses on their faces which made Merida and Elsa laughed loudly.

"Mama stop it!" the two chore and their mother smiled at them. The room temperature becomes normal. When Elinor stopped tickling her daughter by landing kisses on their face, Elsa asked her mother anxiously.

"You're not mad mama?"

"Of course not dear! Why would I?"

Merida jumped out of her mother's lap and picked up a snow to form a small snowball on her hand. As her mother was busy looking at her sister, she used the time to launch the snowball and it directly hit her mother's face causing Elsa's eyes to become wide open. Elinor pouted and the two princesses chuckled.

"You wanna play huh?" Elinor smiled and the two girls glance and nodded at each other and run away from their mother.

"I'm, going to gobble you up when I catch you!" The queen joined her two daughters from playing and the room was filled with happiness at that moment. After some hours, the three of them got tired and Elinor notices that the two were now rubbing their eyes and fighting for their drowsiness. The queen smiled and regained her posture.

"Alright it's time to head you back to sleep." The queen smiled and the two girls nodded. They run to their mother and grabbed her hands while they were heading back to their room.

"Goodnight Merida. I love you"

"I love you too mum." The queen tucked her eldest daughter to her bed followed by Elsa.

"Goodnight Elsa. I love you."

Suddenly Elsa wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and tears rolled down from her cheeks.

"I love you too mum. Mum?"

"Aye love what is it?" Elinor wipes her daughter's tears and Elsa looked at her sadly.

"Mum don't leave us."

As those words came from Elsa, Hearing this from a 8 years old child broke her heart. She wanted to say that no one lives forever but at this moment all she needs to do is to calm her daughter. Elinor knew that Elsa was the opposite of Merida. Merida is so talkative, playful and more way stubborn just like her father while Elsa is timid, sensitive, more serious, act more like a princess and older sister and thinks more maturely. But one thing that she doesn't like about her, there are times that fear and anger controlled her which made her worried sometimes.

"Oh Elsa." The queen places here hands on her daughter's cheeks and smiled at her.

"Remember this I'll always be here for you no matter what happen you understand that?"

Elsa nodded and hugged her mother more tightly and Elinor did the same thing.

"Mama thank you for accepting me for who I am. I love you." Elinor's eyes produce single tears due to her daughter's words. She rubbed her daughter's back to calm her down. When Elsa was on her senses, she broke off the hugged, grabbed Elsa's tiny hand and look at her with concern.

"Listen to me, I love you so much Elsa. You and Merida. You two are my most precious gift I have. and"

"and what mama?" Elsa asked with confusion on her face.

"Elsa, listen to me, don't let your thoughts control you. You must be the one in control not your thoughts you understand that?" Elsa nodded and elinor smiled at her.

"When everything seems not right, just close your eyes and remember those memories that always made you smile. It helps darling. Remember this don't let-

Fear and anger control me." The queen smiled as Elsa continued her phrase. Elsa embraces her mother tightly. She's so thankful to have a mama like her. She's always been there for her and for Merida.

"Alright love I'ts time to get you back to sleep" The queen broke off the hugged and tucked Elsa to her bed and kisses her forehead. Elinor turned off the lights and with a smile beaming on her face she closes the door silently and whisper.

"Goodnight my wee darlings. I love you."

**OUTSIDE THE CASTLE:**

A pale, large blonde man with black cloak standing by the bridge of Dunbroch and holding a large sword that was over his shoulder. With an evil smile, he lifted his head and whisper to himself

"Oh my fair lady, we'll see each other again. You and your little princesses.." The man walked away and headed back to the forests.

**Again sorry for grammatical Errors. I just wished I'm a native speaker of English! huhuu I mean its kinda hard for me to describe ever actions they do. I want to be more detailed but huhu its really hard so I still do hope that somehow you enjoyed this chapter.=) hugs to all!=)) **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The Argument**

**Ten Years Later**

_Some say our destiny tied to our land, as much as part of us ad we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth so that one's destiny intertwines with many others, it's the one thing we search for or fight to change. Some never find it, but there are some who are led. The story of how my father lost his leg to the demon bear Mor'du became legend. I have a younger sister Elsa. Well she's a beauty really! She possessed magical powers wherein she can control ice and snow. Isn't that amazing! And she acted more like my mother. We are, after all, the princesses, but since I'm older than her, I'm the example for everyone which makes me really sick. We both have duties, responsibilities, and expectations, but sadly my whole life is planned out preparing for the day that I become… well, our mother. She's in charge of every single day of both our live. But there's a day that I don't have to be a princess… _

Princess Merida wakes up with smile beamed on her face. She hurriedly take her bow and ride Angus into the forests.

_When the cold wind are calling_

_And the sky is clear and bright,  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light...  
I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky...  
Na, na, na,na  
Where dark woods hide secrets,  
And mountains are fierce and bold,  
Deep waters hold reflections,  
Of times lost long ago..  
I will hear their every story,  
Take hold of my own dream,  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy,  
And proud as an eagle's scream...  
I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky...  
Na,na,na,na  
And touch the sky,  
Chase the wind, Chase the wind  
Touch the sky..._

It was actually dawn when Merida head back to the castle together with Angus. Merida jumped out on Angus and led him to his stable.

"I'm starving. You hungry too Angus?" Angus whipped his tail from Merida which made her giggled. When she is in the kitchen, she took an apple from the table and bite it a little. Elsa watched her sister stride from the door and moved to her rightful seat between their father and herself, tossing the apple she had behind her gaining a disapproving glance from her mother and Elsa just rolled her eyes and can't help to smile. Merida set her bow down to the table and sat finally.

"Merida, a princess does not place her weapon on the table." Her mother cut her off before she could actually take a seat. Groaning, she shook her head and protested.

"Mum, it's just my bow!" Elsa grabbed her sister 's hand just to make a signal that she should just ignore their mother scolding and not be in an argument.

"A princess should not have weapons in my opinion" Their mother made a quick glance to the both of them. Making the two princess to just look at their food.

"Leave them be, a princess or not learning to fight is essential." Both girls were relieved when their father show supports to them. As the royal family was eating, Merida interrupted the silence and hoping to have a response from her mother who was busy reading letters.

"Mum, you'll never guess what I did today. I climbed the crone's tooth and drank from the fire falls." Elsa glance his sister in amazement. Sure his sister was really adventurous and always likes to have her freedom.

"Firefalls?"

"They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire." Fergus winked at them and her sister just made a chuckled.

"What did you do dear?"

"Nothing mother."

Merida sighed sadly which made Elsa quite a bit worried. As they were growing up, she noticed that their mother changes overtime. She becomes a bit distant from them especially to Merida. She acted more Queen puts more pressure to her sister.

It was then that their mother look up and noticed what was on Merida's plate and scolded her again.

"Hungry aren't we?"

"Mum."

"Oh Fergus look at your daughter's plate! "

"So what?" Fergus protested then his dogs attacked him to lick his face

"Don't let them lick you. Ouch!"

Elinor was relieved when she saw Elsa acted more like a princess. The door behind the queen opened and Maudie their loyal servant walked in carrying a tray with three letters. As she takes the letters, Elinor thank her and the servant bowed to show respect. As she opened the letters and scanned it her eyes becomes wide which made Merida and Elsa a bit anxious.

"Fergus?" The king, together with his two daughters looked at her

"They've all accepted." A smile beamed on their mother and Elsa was feels that something is isn't right.

"Who's accepted for what mother? Merida asked utterly confused of what her mother was talking about.

"Whaa-tt did I do now?"

"You're father has something to discuss with you!" the queen regained her posture and said the last word sternly looking at her husband who was drinking and spewed the water across the hall. He coughed loudly, pounding his chest to avoid his self from choking. Elinor sighed and decided to announce to her daughters what is she talking about.

"The lords are presenting their sons for your betrothal!"

"What!"

'Oh no.' Elsa whispered to herself as she watched her sister in distress.

"The clans have accepted!" The queen was actually more excited than her daughter.

"Dad!" Merida shouted at her father who was just staring at her and acting innocent that he doesn't have to do with the situation.

"Honestly, Merida! I don't know why you're reacting this way. This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand." Merida groaned and dropped her head while Elsa has a sort of feeling that her mother and sister will have a big argument. To ease her older sister, she places her hand on her sister's arm and squeezed it but Merida was really in distress that she just ignored her sister's hand.

"I suppose a princess just does what she's told!"

"Merida, calm down." Elsa was blinking in nervousness and trying to calm the nerves of her sister.

"A princess does not raise her voice!" The queen calms herself and also tries to talk to her daughter as calm as possible but the redheaded lass was really out of control.

"Merida this is what you've been preparing for your whole life."

"No! This is what you've been preparing for my whole life! I won't go through with it, you can't make me!" Merida stood up and Elsa got shocked from her sister's reaction. This was the first time she saw her older sister gotten mad like this. She gets her bow and went upstairs.

"Merida!" That's the last word came from Elinor while Fergus just witness how hard for her daughter to accept with this situation. Elsa stood up and excused herself and bowed to her mother. Due to distress from her sister, Elinor just waved her hand gesturing her to just go.

As she was moving closer to their room, she heard sounds of metal hitting a wood and she knows what Merida was doing. She shook her head and opened the door. And their she was, holding a sword and hitting the woods of her bed. She walked to her sister and sit right next to her.

"Elsa! Suitors? Marriage!"

"Merida, Calm down."

"How can I calm down if I'm going to get married Elsa!"

" I know this situation is hard to accept but mama and papa can't do anything with it. It's a tradition." Elsa envelop her arms to her sister tightly to calm her nerves but she's just can't win this argument.

"Yes! They can do anything Elsa! She's the queen! I don't want to be married! I—im just not ready."

Seeing her cheerful sister acting like this broke her heart. She rubbed her sister's back to calm her and try to make her understand the situation.

"I know. I know. If I could just do soemthing to help you I would I swear. But you have to understand Merida. This isn't mama or papa's fault. It's a tradition that needs to be done and if they break it, it could – it could mean war with the three clans ans we seriously don't like that to happen." Merida broke of the hugged and Elsa saw Merida suddenly smiled at her. She's nervous that Merida has a plan to escape her little problem. When it comes to gaining her freedom, her sister will do anything just to get it.

"Merida?"

"Elsa! I have a bright idea! if this could mean war so be it! You have the powers right? Why would you use it to protect our kingdom?"

"Pardon? I'm sorry I'm confused." Elsa stood up and confusion painted on her face

"Use your power to defeat the other clans! You are powerful Elsa! You are the snow princess! You said that if there is something you could do, you will help me right?!" Merida places her hand on Elsa's shoulder continuously shaking her.

" no Merida. No, no, no! I know I told you that I will help you bu—t but your plan isn't right Merida! I must only use my power for good! And don't you remember what mama told us about the legend of the ancient kingdom?" Elsa takes a step back while Merida was really trying to persuade her.

"Yes I remember but please! Please Elsa! Help me! I don't want to get married! I want my freedom."

"But are you willing to pay the price your freedom would cost Merida?"

"Now you're talking like mum." Her sister pouted and crossed her arms on her chest. Elsa rubbed her forehead and Merida turned her back and swaying her hands in distress.

"Why can't you even understand me?! I don't like to be married to a man that I even don't know!"

"I understand—"

"Then why can't you even help me! All you do was lecture me just like mum!" Irritated, Merida walked back and forth with crossed arms on her chest.

"I'm just trying to make you understand Merida because I'm your sister and I care for you. If you do this plan of yours, not just our kingdom will be in danger but also our people. Innocent people Merida." Elsa grabbed her sister's hand tightly but then Merida take her hands off aggressively.

"That's why you are there to protect the kingdom and our people Elsa!"

"No Merida I'm sorry. I can't. This plan you have is not right and it will never be. "

"Then you're a liar Elsa! you don't care about me because if you do, you will help me to solve my problem! You are selfish! "Merida stopped from walking back and forth while Elsa's eyes become narrowed and she starts to feel mad at her sisters stubbornness.

"Merida enough..." Elsa rubbed her arms trying to control her powers because this time, she's about to explode due to her distress to her sister. 'remember happy memories Elsa' she keeps on murmuring those words in her mind to calm her but it doesn't affect her at this moment. The room temperature dropped, icy spikes starting to form on their windows and walls.

"You know what; I'm tired of listening on all your lectures! you and mum are the same!"

"Merida please enough."

"You only care for yourself! I HATTTEEE YOUU!"

"I said enough!" Due to her anger, she faces her sister and pushes her without noticing that ice was formed on her hands and it landed on Merida's shoulder causing her to winced and knelt down due to the pain she felt on her shoulder. Several seconds of silence, some area of the room started to frozed. Elsa breathed heavily and when she was on her nerves, she covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't expect that she's going to explode like that.

"Merida I-Im sorry I di—" She gasped and knelt down to reached her sister's shoulder but Merida stood up, shot a glare at her and walked back to her bed holding her injured shoulder. Elsa quickly stood up and went beside her sister to apologize for what happened.

"Meri—da I'm sorry I—I din't mean to—let me—"

"No! Just—Just stay away from me! Just go back to your bed and sleep." Merida was sobbing and Elsa wanted to embrace her but for this moment she needs some space.

"but Merida I'm really so-" Elsa was interrupted again when Merida shot another glare to her which saddened her. She saw her sister's eyes; it was red and filled with tears and anger, hatred. She hurt her sister and now she curse herself .before she head back to her bed, this time she breathed heavily and places her hands to Merida and squeezes it..

"Please don't shut me out Merida. I love you and I'm always here for you. Again I apologize for what happened between the two of us. I hope you forgive me. I love you my dear sister." For one last time she squeezes Merida's hand and takes off her hand and went to her bed. As those words came from her younger sister, it's like an arrow hits her heart. She wanted to embrace her but her whole body and mind is not just ready to do so. Tears rolled down from her face and Elsa can actually hear the cry her sister since they share the same room and it makes her so weak to hear those sounds from her. Before she closes her eyes, single tears fell from her eyes and whispered. 'She hates me.' Elsa knew that this was the day that their bond was going to be torn.

**I just enjoyed writing this chapter especially the part wherein Merida and Elsa was having an argument. I want to be more detailed but It's kinda hard since I still don't master English language but I do hope you enjoy somehow! I'm still thinking for the next chapter on how am I going to introduce the old friend and how Merida will do the plan. I think this will be my update for now. Hugs to all! Again I sorry for my English.=))**


End file.
